


A Box full of nerds, caramel and dragon scales

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy, Christmas present for a friend, Dragons, Halloween, Lots of candy, fluff with a tiny domestic dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Your candy bowl with leftover candy from Halloween is moving. What do you do?a) run away screamingb) knock it off the counterc) grab whatever is macking such a ruckus and adopt a tiny lizard??
Kudos: 2





	A Box full of nerds, caramel and dragon scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenOfSevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfSevens/gifts).



> Tis the season!!  
> I had this joke with a friend from a Discord Server and they told me about their habits to hoard candy instead of eating it right off the bat - which made me call them a candy dragon, as a joke. Well, it ain't a joke anymore! Meet Sevens, the tiny candy dragon~

The day after Halloween is the first day you notice them.

You have been buying a giant stack of candy – as usual, since there will be ravenous children knocking at your door and your own salivating after leftovers – and prepared yourself for a day and night full of ghosts, vampires and the one or other more elaborate costume. Work has been hectic as usual and you’re glad for the free time this special holiday grants you. The candy bowl next to the door was filled to the brim with sugary treats and even now, after your umpteenth time of hearing the famous phrase “trick or treat” gloated at you from sugar high children, there is a good deal left in it. Your own children will be delighted, you think to yourself and make to grab the bowl and divide the leftover candy in two, when something suddenly shifts in it. You almost drop the bowl in surprise.

Your hands start sweating. A prank? But why? You always gave out candy, no matter who knocked at your door the night before, there is no reason to prank you! Besides, Halloween is officially over for this year around and no one had the chance to grab your bowl or slip something into it – had they?  
One piece of candy corn propels itself almost into your face and you yelp, jumping back in surprise and shock. What on earth-?!

The shifting stops, as if your voice froze whatever device is currently stuck in your candy bowl, but your suspicion continues to run hot through your veins. You grab the nearest object – it’s your phone and you can throw it with surprising accuracy if pressed, as you discovered last Christmas – and lock metaphorical eyes with suspect No. 1, Mr. Candy Bowl.

Nothing happens.

You inch closer, holding your breath and debating your options. You could grab the bowl and empty it on to your carpet. Viable option and probably the one you should pick. You could also thrust your hand into it and try to grab whatever is making your candy suicide on to the floor.

Your brain takes the pick for you and your hand dives between the colorful candy bars with the war cry of an intimidated chicken. You can feel cool plastic rustling between your eager fingers, crystalline sugar crunching and coating your fingers and finally, tiny scales that rip on your skin as if wanting to shred it from your hand.

_Scales?!_

Before you can adequately understand what it is you feel between your fingers, your hand decides to pull it out of the candy jungle and put it right in front of your eyes. You gasp audibly and almost let it drop.

Your fingers are cradling a  tiny dragon, complete with a mouth viciously snarling at you and a small tail lashing at your fingers, its scales a purple so dark it seems to dampen the light around it, swirling with every other color a rainbow might possess. Its eyes glow a bright orange, slit pupils like a cat’s.

It’s beautiful.

It also bites.

You yelp in surprise and almost drop it as its tiny fangs sink into your skin.

“Help! Boys! It’s biting me!”, you scream at the top of your lungs, only to remember that your boys are in school right now and no one will be helping you with a wild dragon you somehow captured in your candy bowl. The dragon hisses through clenched teeth and snaps like the wild animal it is, glaring at you with glowing eyes. It looks …

Indignant.

You swallow back your initial panic and lock eyes with the beautiful beast.

“You’re … not an it?”, you try again. The dragon growls.

“Okay, okay, fine! Fine! I’m sorry! Are you female?”  
More growling. Not female then.

“Male?”  
You get the same result and are tempted to scratch your chin, like you always do when something puzzles you. Your hands are occupied with a tiny purple lizard however, so you can’t.

“Not male, not female either and I can’t call you it. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, huh? I wouldn’t like it either, being called “it”. Well, then. How about “they”?”

This time, the growling morphs into something akin to purring and you grin, before moving them a bit closer to your eyes.

“No more biting, then”, you say emphatically. “It hurts, you know?”  
The dragon has the decency to look slightly ashamed, their small comb across their back deflating a bit. You can’t help yourself but smile, your finger reaching for their head to scratch it softly. The dragon snuggles into your hand, suddenly calm and almost needy.

“It’s alright”, you soothe them. “You startled me and I probably startled you. You don’t find a dragon in your candy bowl every day, you know.”  
Honestly, you hadn’t even thought about encountering a real dragon one day, regardless of where. You had thought them extinct – apparently, you had been wrong. Lovely.

The dragon purrs into your hand and you can’t help but smile at them. They’re so tiny! And, after not getting bitten again, you have to admit that they’re cute with their tail curled around your index finger and their small claws digging into the palm of your hand like a newborn kitten’s.

A thought occurs to you and you put the tiny dragon on your eye level. Their orange eyes glow softly.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually a candy dragon.”  
The dragon blinks, yawns and nods, which coaxes a laugh out of you, the corners of your mouth turning upwards.

“A candy dragon? Really? That’s what you’re hoarding?”  
Another nod. One scaly leg inches towards the filled bowl and you grin, delighted.

“Fantastic! And here I thought I’d have to give you money or something”, you exclaim and give the dragon another head scratch. They mewl excitedly and flap their small legs towards their hoard again. You laugh delightedly.

“Stop for a second! Look, you can’t have all of it, alright? You gotta share.”  
A small puff of smoke escapes flaring nostrils as incredulous eyes stare up at you. _Share??_ they seem to ask and you laugh once more.

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s not just yours, you know? My boys want their portions, too. Hold on, let me just-”  
You try to put the dragon next to the bowl but they don’t budge, claws firmly lodged into your fingers. You sigh.

“You gotta let go, buddy. I need my hands.”  
Vehement head-shaking.

“Please?”  
The dragon’s snout crinkles and they spit a small spark on to your carpet. At least it doesn’t catch fire.

“Hey, none of that! Alright, fine, do you want to stay on my shoulder?”, you offer. The dragon perks up and starts clambering your arm happily, their tiny claws digging into the fabric of your pullover. Your freed hands take the bowl and you start walking to your kitchen at a slow pace, the tiny dragon perched on your shoulders like a rather peculiar bird. You talk to them in a soft voice, since they are now much closer to your mouth and you don’t know how exceptional their hearing is.

Y ou select a purple bowl, much smaller than the one you were carrying before and dump some of the candy into it, purposefully showing each and every piece to the dragon to get their approval. it’s fairly easy: humming means they’re pretty much indifferent to it, growling means they hate it and purring – which they do a lot – shows the utmost delight they manage to express. It is, quite frankly, adorable.

After the bowl is about halfway filled with goodies, you motion for the tiny dragon to claim it as their new home. They clamber down your arm happily enough and dive straight into the sweet heaven awaiting them, curling up between p ieces of nerds and a few giant chunks of caramel almost as big as their head. You smile and pat their head softly with one finger before dividing the leftover candy in your original bowl into two parts, sucking thoughtfully on a lollipop while doing so. 

Y ou have given a tiny dragon something to hoard and you know what it means. You’ll probably never get rid of them ever again.

Looking at the tiny purple dragon cradling a pink strawberry flavored nerd piece to their chest, you don’t mind the thought at all.


End file.
